Cinq Secondes
by Quetzy
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Tris avait pris cinq secondes pour ramasser son arme avant d'entrer dans le laboratoire d'armement ? Une fin alternative au Tome 3. Attention : Spoilers. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est ma gourmandise préférée ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Message de l'auteur : pour bien caler mon histoire sur celle de Veronica Roth, j'ai dû recopier certains passages de son livre. Ils sont en italique dans le texte. Il y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais ça s'estompe par la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.**

* * *

><p>Cinq secondes, dans une toute une vie, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais parfois, ça peut tout changer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS<strong>

— _Caleb. Donne-moi le sac à dos._

— _Quoi ?_

_Je sors mon pistolet et je le braque sur lui._

— _Donne-moi le sac !_

— _Tris, non, me répond-il en secouant la tête. Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça._

— _Pose ton arme ! rugit l'un des gardes au bout du couloir. Pose-la ou je tire !_

— _Je suis très résistante aux sérums, dis-je à mon frère. J'ai une chance de survivre à celui-ci. Toi, tu n'en as aucune. Donne-moi le sac à dos ou je te tire une balle dans la jambe et je le prends moi-même._

_Puis je hausse la voix à l'adresse des gardes :_

— _C'est mon otage ! Si vous approchez, je le tue !_

_A cet instant, Caleb me rappelle mon père. Son regard est triste et fatigué. Son menton est bleui par une barbe d'un jour. Il me tend le sac avec des mains tremblantes._

_Je le balance sur mon épaule et je mets mon frère entre moi et les gardes sans cesser de le viser._

— _Caleb, je t'aime._

_Ses yeux brillent de larmes tandis qu'il me répond :_

— _Moi aussi, je t'aime, Béatrice._

— _A terre ! crié-je pour être entendue des gardes._

_Caleb tombe à genoux._

— _Si je ne m'en sors pas, dis à Tobias que j'aurais vraiment voulu rester avec lui._

_Je pars à reculons en visant l'un des gardes par-dessus l'épaule de mon frère. J'inspire en stabilisant ma main. J'expire en tirant. L'homme pousse un cri de douleur et je me mets à courir. Le coup de feu résonne dans mes oreilles. Je fonce en zigzag, puis je plonge dans un tournant. Une balle se fiche dans le mur juste à côté de moi._

_Sans ralentir, j'ouvre le sac à dos et je sors les explosifs et le détonateur. J'entends les cris des gens qui arrivent en courant derrière moi._

_Vite. Vite._

_J'accélère à une vitesse dont je ne me savais pas capable et mes pas vibrent dans tout mon corps. Encore un tournant deux hommes gardent la porte détruite par Nita et son groupe. Tout en serrant les explosifs contre moi, je tire dans la jambe de l'un et dans la poitrine de l'autre. _

_Le premier fait mine de prendre son arme. Je vise de nouveau et tire en fermant les yeux. Il ne bouge plus._

_Je tourne dans le petit couloir et je fonce à la porte intérieure du labo. A toute vitesse, je plaque le boitier d'explosifs sur la barre en métal qui relie les battants. Je retourne m'abriter derrière le mur, j'appuie sur le détonateur et je me couvre les oreilles._

_La déflagration me projette en avant. Mon pistolet glisse par terre. Des éclats de verre et de métal jaillissent dans l'air et pleuvent sur moi. J'entends toujours l'explosion quand je retire mes mains et je me relève tout étourdie, les jambes en coton._

Je prends cinq secondes pour ramasser mon arme, et c'est alors que _les gardes surgissent en tirant. Je reçois une balle dans le bras _qui tient le pistolet_. Je hurle en plaquant une main sur ma blessure. La vision brouillée, je me précipite en titubant vers la porte béante._

_Au-delà se trouve un petit vestibule et, au fond, une porte vitrée à double battant, sans système de fermeture. A travers les vitres, je vois le Labo d'armement, avec ses rangées de machines, d'appareils aux couleurs sombres et de flacons de sérum, éclairés par en dessous comme des objets de collection. J'entends une sorte de chuintement, et je sais que le sérum de mort a commencé à se disperser dans l'air. Mais les gardes sont sur mes talons, je n'ai pas le temps d'enfiler la combinaison de protection pour en retarder l'effet._

_Je sais aussi, au fond de moi, que je peux survivre à ça._

_J'entre dans le vestibule._

Je sais que je peux survivre. Je le sais, je le dois et je le veux.

* * *

><p><em>Le sérum de mort a une odeur âcre et épicée, et mes poumons le rejettent dès la première bouffée. Je tousse, je crachote, et je me fais avaler par l'obscurité.<em>

_ Je tombe à genoux. C'est comme si on avait remplacé tout mon sang par de la mélasse et mes os par du plomb. Un fil invisible me tire vers le sommeil, mais je veux rester éveillée. C'est important que je garde cette volonté-là. Je m'imagine cette volonté, ce désir, en train de brûler telle une flamme dans ma poitrine._

_ La tension du fil s'accentue et j'attise la flamme avec des noms : Tobias Caleb Christina Matthew Cara Uriah Zeke._

_ Mais je me sens céder sous le poids du sérum. Je m'écroule et mon bras blessé s'écrase contre le carrelage. Je dérive..._

_« Ce serait si doux de te laisser flotter, me dit une voix dans ma tête. De voir où ça te mène... »_

_Mais le feu, le feu._

_ Le désir de vivre._

_ Je ne suis pas encore vaincue. Non._

_ J'ai l'impression de creuser dans mon propre esprit. J'ai du mal à me rappeler ce que je suis venue faire ici, et pourquoi je tiens tant à me décharger de ce poids délicieux. Mais soudain mes doigts qui grattent trouvent ce que je cherchais : le visage de ma mère, et les angles bizarres que dessinent ses membres sur le trottoir, et le sang qui coule de la poitrine de mon père._

_« Mais ils sont morts, me dit la voix. Tu pourrais aller les retrouver. »_

_« Ils sont morts pour me sauver », vient la réponse._

_Et j'ai une chose à accomplir en retour. Je dois éviter à d'autres de tout perdre. Je dois sauver la ville et ceux qu'aimaient mon père et ma mère._

_ Le feu, le feu. Il fait rage en moi. Le feu de camp se change en feu de l'enfer et mon corps lui sert de combustible. Je le sens qui court en moi, grignotant le poids. Rien ne peut plus me tuer maintenant je suis forte, invincible, éternelle._

_ Je sens le sérum qui s'accroche à ma peau comme de l'huile, mais l'obscurité recule. J'abats une main lourde sur le carrelage pour me donner une impulsion et je me relève._

_ Pliée en deux, je pousse la porte d'un coup d'épaule et elle s'ouvre dans un grincement de joints qui se séparent. J'y suis. J'y suis._

_ Mais je ne suis pas seule._ Je ne sais pas où je trouve le réflexe, mais je braque mon pistolet droit devant moi.

Baisse ton arme_, m'ordonne David. Bonjour Tris._

* * *

><p>— <em>Comment as-tu fait pour te vacciner contre le sérum de mort ? me demande-t-il.<em>

_Il est toujours dans son fauteuil roulant, et me braque avec un pistolet._

_Je cligne des paupières, encore étourdie. _Mais je parviens à le garder en joue, en espérant avoir l'air aussi menaçante que je le souhaite.

— _Je ne me suis pas vaccinée._

— _Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. On ne peut pas survivre au sérum de mort sans vaccin, et je suis le seul à en avoir un._

_Je me contente de le fixer sans trop savoir quoi dire. Je ne me suis pas vaccinée. Le fait que je sois encore debout est impossible. Que pourrais-je lui dire de plus ?_

— _J'imagine que cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, reprend-il._

— _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? bredouillé-je._

_J'ai l'impression que ma bouche est énorme et j'ai du mal à remuer les lèvres. Je ressens toujours cette espèce de poids huileux sur ma peau, comme si la mort s'accrochait encore à moi après que je l'ai vaincue._

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon pistolet, heureuse d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de le ramasser après l'explosion. Le contact du métal froid dans ma main me raccroche à la réalité, et me tient un peu plus éloignée de ce marasme dans lequel je semble flotter.

— _Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose, me répond David. Tu as traîné toute la semaine avec des GD, Tris. Tu croyais que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ?_

_Il secoue la tête._

— _Là-dessus, ton amie Cara se fait prendre en train de trafiquer l'éclairage. Mais elle a eu le réflexe de boire le sérum de paix qu'elle avait sur elle avant de pouvoir nous apprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors je suis venu ici, au cas où. C'est triste, mais je ne suis pas surpris de te voir._

— _Vous êtes venu seul ? demandé-je. C'est pas très malin._

J'appuie mes dires en ajustant ma prise sur mon pistolet, et en visant sa tête.

_Il me jette un regard oblique._

— _Je te signale que _moi aussi_ je suis armé, et _qui plus est_ immunisé contre le sérum. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre moi, _tu tiens à peine debout malgré toute ta volonté à me prouver le contraire_. Je ne vois donc pas comment tu pourrais voler quoi que ce soit alors que je te tiens en joue. J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies fait tout ceci pour rien, et au prix de ta vie. Puisque le sérum ne t'a pas tuée, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Je suis sûr que tu comprends – officiellement, nous n'appliquons pas la peine capitale, mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre après cela._

_Il croit que je suis là pour voler les dispositifs de réinitialisation, pas pour en déclencher un. C'est parfaitement logique..._

_J'essaie de garder une expression neutre, bien que je sois à peu près sûre que les muscles de mon visage sont encore relâchés. Mes yeux balaient la pièce à la recherche du dispositif de dispersion du sérum d'oubli. J'étais là quand Matthew a tout décrit à Caleb par le menu : un boitier noir avec un pavé numérique, marqué par un bout de scotch bleu portant un numéro. C'est l'un des seuls objets posés sur la paillasse le long du mur de gauche, à peine à plus d'un mètre de moi. Mais si je bouge, il me tue. _

A moins que je ne bluffe. Je baisse alors mon arme, mais je ne la lâche pas.

_Je vais devoir attendre le bon moment, et agir vite._ En espérant que mes réflexes seront aussi aiguisés que d'habitude.

— Enfin un peu de bon sens, déclare-t-il. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, tu fais bien de te rendre, même si ça ne changera rien au destin que je te réserve.

— _Je sais ce que vous avez fait, dis-je._

_Je commence à reculer, en espérant que mon accusation va le distraire._

— _Je sais que vous avez conçu la simulation d'attaque. Je sais que vous êtes responsable de la mort de mes parents ; de ma mère. Je le sais._

— _Je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort ! s'insurge David, les mots sortant de sa bouche comme d'une sarbacane, trop vite et trop fort. Je l'ai prévenue juste avant l'attaque pour qu'elle ait le temps de vous mettre à l'abri. Si elle s'était tenue tranquille, elle serait encore en vie. Mais c'était une écervelée qui ne comprenait pas qu'on doit faire des sacrifices pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Et elle en est morte !_

_Je le dévisage, perplexe. Quelque chose m'interpelle dans sa réaction, dans son regard voilé, quelque chose qu'il a marmonné quand Nita lui a injecté le sérum de peur, quelque chose à propos d'elle._

— _Vous l'aimiez ? Toutes ces années pendant lesquelles elle vous a écrit... Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle reste là-bas... Si vous lui avez dit que vous ne pouviez plus lire ses rapports après son mariage avec mon père, c'était parce que..._

_Il reste immobile comme une statue, un homme de pierre. _J'en profite pour reculer encore d'un pas, et je sens qu'avec les minutes qui s'égrènent, je reprends peu à peu contrôle sur mon corps. Le sérum de mort se dissipe en moi...

— _Oui, m'avoue-t-il. Mais c'est du passé._

_Ce doit être pour cela qu'il m'a accueillie dans son cercle rapproché. Parce que je lui ressemble, que j'ai ses cheveux et sa voix. Parce qu'il a passé sa vie à essayer de l'atteindre sans jamais saisir autre chose que du vide._

_J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Les gardes arrivent. Parfait – ils vont m'être utiles. Ca m'arrange qu'ils s'exposent au sérum d'oubli et le transmettent au reste de la population. Espérons qu'ils attendront que l'air soit purifié du sérum de mort._

Je dois encore gagner du temps, je dois le faire parler.

— _Ma mère n'était pas une écervelée. Au contraire, elle savait quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais compris : quand on prend la vie d'un autre, on n'accomplit pas un sacrifice, on commet un crime._

_Je fais un nouveau pas en arrière en ajoutant :_

— _Elle m'a tout appris sur ce qu'est un véritable sacrifice. Qu'il doit être fait par amour, non par aversion irrationnelle pour les gènes des autres. Qu'il doit être fait par nécessité, pas avant d'avoir épuisé toutes les autres possibilités. Qu'il doit être fait pour ceux qui ont besoin de notre force parce qu'ils n'en ont pas assez. C'est pour ça que je dois vous empêcher de « sacrifier » tous ces gens et leur mémoire. Que je dois débarrasser le monde de vous une bonne fois pour toutes._

— Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? En faisant tout sauter, comme tes petits camarades GD la dernière fois ? Oui bien en me tuant froidement ? Dans les deux cas, cet acte ferait de toi une tueuse, et je ne crois que ta mère en serait fière.

— Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que je vous connais que je suis d'accord avec vous David. Mais encore une fois, vous vous trompez.

_Puis, après une pause :_

— _Je ne suis pas venue ici pour voler quelque chose, David. Ni pour vous tuer. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque..._

C'est le moment de vérité. Je braque mon arme sur lui et lui vise son bras droit, celui qui tient son arme. Je suis rapide, mais il a l'avantage de ne pas être affecté par le sérum de mort. La balle atteint son but, mais après que lui aussi ait tiré.

Tout se passe très vite. _Je me jette sur le boitier_, et je sens_ la douleur se _répandre_ dans tout mon corps quand la balle me touche. _

_J'entends encore Caleb répéter le code à Matthew. D'une main secouée de tremblements, je tape les chiffres sur le pavé numérique._

_David tire une deuxième fois._

_Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'assaille et ma vision se tache de points noirs, mais j'entends toujours la voix de mon frère. Le bouton vert._

_Tellement mal._

_Comment est-ce possible, alors que mon corps est si engourdi ?_

_Je chancelle et je plaque la main sur le pavé numérique tout en m'affalant. Le bouton vert s'allume._

_J'entends un bip et le bruit d'un mécanisme qui mouline._

_Je m'effondre. Quelque chose de chaud coule dans mon cou et sous ma joue. Rouge. Le sang est d'une drôle de couleur. Foncée._

_Du coin de l'oeil, j'entrevois David affaissé dans son fauteuil._

_Et ma mère arrive derrière lui._

_Elle porte les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, du gris des Altruistes, tâchés de son sang, les bras nus, révélant son tatouage. On voit encore les trous faits par les balles dans sa chemise et, en dessous, le rouge de ses plaies. Mais elles ne saignent plus, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour elle. Elle a noué ses cheveux blond cendré en chignon, mais quelques mèches folles encadrent son visage d'or._

_Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas être vivante ; ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je délire parce que j'ai perdu trop de sang, si le sérum de mort m'embrouille l'esprit, ou si c'est encore autre chose._

_Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi et pose une main fraîche sur ma joue._

— _Bonjour Béatrice, me dit-elle en souriant._

— _Ca y est, c'est fini ? demandé-je, sans savoir si je prononce réellement les mots ou si elle les lit dans mon esprit._

— _Oui, me répond-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ma fille chérie, tu as été admirable._

Elle s'arrête et me regarde, un air triste dans le regard qui contredit le sourire sur ses lèvres.

— J'aimerais tant t'emmener avec moi, murmure-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste, je suis une Altruiste. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, mais l'épreuve qui t'attend sera la plus difficile.

Une épreuve ? Encore ? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, je veux dormir, là, maintenant...

J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de me laisser happer par ce fil qui me tire. Mais j'entends la voix de ma mère, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me secoue.

— Ne t'endors pas Béatrice ! implore-t-elle. Tu dois combattre ton corps qui veut abandonner. Tu dois tenir encore, et sortir d'ici. Caleb est toujours dehors, il prendra soin de toi.

— Je ne peux pas maman... Je...

— Bats-toi ! Tu es une Audacieuse, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !

— Je suis fatiguée, maman... Je suis fatiguée de me battre...

Je sens mes yeux qui se ferment. Il serait tellement doux de me laisser aller... J'ai tellement mal...

— Rappelle-toi la dernière chose que t'as dit Tobias, me dit-elle. Rappelle-toi !

Tobias... _J'étouffe un sanglot tandis que l'image de Tobias surgit dans ma tête et que je repense à son regard, si sombre et profond, à ses mains, si chaudes et si fortes, la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face._

Puis la dernière image que j'ai de lui me revient à l'esprit. Son regard. _La flèche de bleu plus clair dans son oeil gauche, et ce bleu sombre qui me donne une sensation d'enveloppement et de sécurité._

Et les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit résonnent dans mon esprit :

— _Moi aussi, je t'aime. A bientôt._

« A bientôt. » Oui Tobias, à bientôt. Je vais y arriver, je vais me battre, une dernière fois. Pour toi. Pour nous.

Je serre les dents et je frappe le sol de la main aussi fort que je le peux. Le choc résonne dans tout mon corps et fait reculer brièvement l'engourdissement qui commençait à me gagner. C'est contre moi que je me bats, contre mon propre corps qui est blessé et n'aspire qu'à se reposer, à abandonner. Je sais que je perds beaucoup de sang, et c'est probablement ça qui risque de me tuer. C'est une course contre la montre, je dois faire vite, alors que je ne peux aller que très lentement. Si je dois m'en sortir, c'est ma volonté qui fera la différence.

Je ne peux pas marcher, je suis trop faible. Alors je rampe. Mon bras blessé traine inerte à côté de moi, c'est à la force d'un seul bras que je prends appui sur le sol pour me propulser en avant.

Avancer, coute que coute.

Je ne vois plus ma mère, elle devait être une hallucination, mais elle a provoqué un déclic en moi. Je peux y arriver. Pour elle, pour Tobias. Je vais y arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Message de l'auteur : pour bien caler mon histoire sur celle de Veronica Roth, j'ai dû recopier certains passages de son livre. Ils sont en italique dans le texte. Il y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais ça s'estompe par la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.**

* * *

><p>TOBIAS<p>

_ Le retour est long et se fait dans le noir. Je regarde la lune se cacher et ressurgir derrière les nuages tandis qu'on tressaute sur la route défoncée. Quand on arrive à la limite extérieure da la ville, il recommence à neiger, à gros flocons légers qui virevoltent devant les phares. Je me demande si Tris, elle aussi, les regarde balayer les trottoirs et s'amonceler autour des avions sur la piste d'atterrissage._

_Je me demande si le monde où je vais la rejoindre est devenu meilleur depuis que je l'ai quitté, peuplé de gens qui ont oublié de que signifie avoir des gènes « purs »._

_Christina se penche en avant pour me murmurer à l'oreille :_

— _Alors, tu l'as fait ? Ca a marché ?_

_Je hoche la tête en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur et je la vois qui plaque les mains sur ses joues avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent : le sentiment d'être enfin à l'abri. On est tous sauvés._

— _Et toi, tu as pu vacciner ta famille ? questionné-je._

— _Ouais ! On les a retrouvées avec les Loyalistes dans la tour Hancock. Mais l'heure prévue pour la réinitialisation est passée. On dirait que Tris et Caleb ont réussi._

_Hana et Zeke échangent à voix basse des commentaires erronés sur le monde étrange qu'ils découvrent derrière les vitres de la camionnette. Amar leur fournit des explications rudimentaires, et sa façon de quitter la route des yeux toutes les trois minutes pour les regarder dans le rétro me stresse. Chaque fois qu'il dévie vers un lampadaire ou une barrière, je tâche de me détendre en me concentrant sur la neige qui tombe._

_J'ai toujours détesté l'espèce de vide engendré par l'hiver, les paysages nus et la grisaille où se confondent la terre et le ciel, les arbres ramenés à des squelettes et la ville muée en zone déserte. _Pour moi, l'hiver a toujours été « la saison morte _». Peut-être que cette année, j'arriverai à voir les choses autrement._

_On franchit les grilles du complexe et Amar se gare devant l'entrée, abandonnée par les gardes. Quand on descend de la camionnette, Zeke prend sa mère par la main tandis qu'elle avance tant bien que mal dans la neige._

_Une fois dans le complexe, j'acquiers la certitude que Caleb a réussi, parce que tout le monde a disparu. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : qu'ils ont été réinitialisés et leur souvenirs effacés._

— _Mais où sont-ils tous ? s'inquiète Amar._

_On passe le check-point sans s'arrêter. De l'autre côté, j'aperçois Cara. Elle a la moitié du visage gonflé et un bandage sur la tête, mais ce qui m'alarme le plus, c'est son expression._

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

— Tobias, je...

— _Où est Tris ?_

— _Je suis désolée, Tobias._

— _Désolée pour quoi ? s'énerve Christina. Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?_

— _Tris est entrée dans le Labo d'armement à la place de Caleb, dit enfin Cara. Elle a survécu au sérum de mort et réussi à disperser le sérum d'oubli, mais... elle... elle s'est fait tirer dessus._

_La plupart du temps, je sais quand les gens mentent, et Cara doit mentir parce que Tris est vivante, avec ses yeux brillants et ses joues qui s'empourprent sous l'effort et sa petite charpente pleine de puissance et de force, debout dans un rayon de lumière dans le jardin couvert. Tris est toujours vivante, elle ne me laisserait pas tout seul, elle ne serait jamais entrée dans le labo d'armement à la place de Caleb._

— _Non, dit Christina en secouant la tête. C'est impossible. Il y a forcément une erreur._

_Les yeux de Cara se remplissent de larmes._

_C'est là que je me rends à l'évidence : bien sûr que si, Tris est du genre à entrer dans le Labo d'armement à la place de Caleb._

_Evidemment._

Ma vue commence à se brouiller_, _les sons_ me parviennent étouffés, comme si j'avais plongé la tête sous l'eau_. J'aperçois Christina qui attrape Cara par le col et la secoue. Je la vois hurler mais c'est à peine si je comprends ce qu'elle dit :

— Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte ! Dis-moi qu'elle a survécu !

— Elle a survécu, répond Cara. Mais elle a perdu énormément de sang. Et...

— Et quoi ? !

« Survécu ». Ce mot perce le brouillard qui m'entoure.

— Le pronostic vital est engagé, répond Cara en fondant en larmes. Les médecins du complexe sont dans les vapes, y'a personne pour l'opérer et la transfuser, on ne sait même pas de quel groupe sanguin elle est ! On... Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir la sauver...

— Elle est vivante...

J'ai parlé. Et ça m'a permis de reprendre pied dans cet enfer qu'est devenu la réalité. Tris est gravement blessée, elle peut mourir, mais elle est encore en vie.

— Tobias, reprend Cara. Il n'y a personne d'assez qualifié et conscient pour la soigner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire...

— S'il n'y a personne ici, alors il faut aller ailleurs.

— Mais où ? ! Dans la marge ? !

— Non, à Chicago.

C'est Christina qui a parlé cette fois. Elle a compris ce que j'avais en tête. Elle est comme moi, elle s'accroche au moindre espoir, elle ne baisse pas les bras. Christina est comme moi, comme Tris, elle va se battre jusqu'au bout.

— Amar, l'interpellé-je. Tu retournes à Chicago avec Chris et tu trouves ma mère. Tu lui expliques la situation, et tu reviens avec tous les médecins Erudits qui sont encore en vie.

— Tris ne tiendra peut-être pas jusqu'à leur retour, insiste Cara.

Je la fusille du regard, et je la vois reculer un peu.

— Cara, dis-je en essayant de contenir la fureur dans ma voix. Soit tu es avec nous et tu arrêtes ton petit jeu de pessimiste tout de suite ! Soit tu es contre nous et dans ce cas, je te conseille d'aller te planquer quelque part en sécurité, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à garder mon calme.

Je vois la terreur apparaitre dans ses yeux. Elle a peur de moi. C'est parfait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un obstacle en plus.

— Je... bredouille-t-elle. Je suis avec vous.

— Bien. Alors conduis-moi à elle.

Je m'apprête à la suivre mais Christina me retient par la main.

— Fais la tenir, me murmure-t-elle.

J'acquiesce. Mon regard se pose sur Amar. Pas besoin de se parler, je sais qu'il est de mon côté, et qu'il va tout faire pour nous aider.

Je les regarde partir en courant vers le camion, puis je suis Cara jusqu'au quartier médical.

Dehors, la neige tombe toujours, enveloppant tout le complexe d'un manteau blanc magnifique mais sinistre. J'ai toujours détesté l'hiver, mais jamais autant qu'à cet instant précis.

* * *

><p>Le couloir est désert. Je suis seul, assis à même le sol, à fixer la porte du bloc opératoire en face de moi. Cela fait des heures qu'elle est entrée dedans avec quatre médecins et six infirmières Erudits. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, et je connais le moindre millimètre de cette porte qui me sépare d'elle.<p>

Après m'avoir conduit à Tris, Cara est partie accompagner Zeke et Hana au chevet d'Uriah. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis. Christina et Amar ont accompli leur mission dans un temps record. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quelle vitesse a dû conduire mon ancien instructeur pour être aussi rapide. Surtout avec un temps pareil.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont mis, je suis resté au chevet de Tris. Elle est toujours inconsciente, chose normale au vu de ses blessures et de la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu. Sa plaie au bras est presque superficielle. Celle au crâne, elle aussi bénigne, est plus impressionnante car le cuir chevelu est connu pour saigner énormément.

Sa dernière blessure est la plus discrète en fait. La balle s'est logée dans son dos, tout près de l'aorte thoracique, lui brisant plusieurs côtes au passage. D'après les médecins, la balle est si près de la veine qu'une erreur d'un millimètre pour l'enlever provoquerait une hémorragie qui lui serait fatale.

Ce qui est presque « drôle » dans cette histoire, c'est que Tris est de groupe sanguin AB négatif. Très rare, il parait. Enfin, d'après Matthew, mais je ne mettrais pas ses dires en doute. Tris est unique, ça ne m'étonne pas alors qu'elle ait un groupe sanguin peu répandu.

Du coup, il a fallu lui trouver un donneur, car il n'y avait pas de poche de sang de ce groupe en réserve ici. Matthew a fait des recherches dans la base du complexe, et il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un de compatible.

Peter. J'ai eu du mal à y croire. Lui qui a voulu la tuer il y a quelques mois, il se retrouve à commencer sa nouvelle vie en sauvant peut-être la sienne. Le destin est farceur par moments.

Je suis seul à attendre que les médecins sortent, et ça me va très bien. Je ne suis pas en état de faire la conversation, même avec Christina ou Amar. Ils ont essayé de rester à mes côtés, au début. Mais je les ai ignorés. Pas sympa de ma part, mais je ne peux pas, pour l'instant. Au bout d'un moment, mon ancien mentor est parti rejoindre Georges, et Chris a prétexté devoir parler à Caleb. Ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi, que la seule chose qui me sortirait de mon mutisme, ce serait sa voix à elle.

Si elle meurt, il ne me restera rien. Je serais seul pour toujours, et je ne peux pas l'envisager. Sans elle, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Ma vie ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécue si elle n'est pas à mes côtés pour la partager.

Je repousse ces tristes pensées, je dois rester optimiste. Elle se bat de l'autre côté de cette porte, pour survivre. Le minimum que je puisse faire, c'est croire en elle, en sa force, en sa volonté.

J'attends donc, seul dans ce couloir blanc et froid, avec pour seule compagnie mes souvenirs et l'espoir de la retrouver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux commentaires.**

**Anna :** Je ne sais pas si tu repasseras par ici, et donc que tu pourras lire la suite. Mais merci pour ton message, ça fait plaisir 3

**Julindy :** Merci à toi aussi. C'est vrai que j'ai fait du très classique pour ce scénario, mais il résulte de la grosse frustration entrainée par cette fin de tome. Mais sache que tu m'as donné l'idée d'une autre fanfic, au scénario plus original cette fois, promis. Mais je ne sais pas quand je vais la mettre en chantier (probablement après la fin de celle-ci). En tout cas, je suis contente si mon écriture te plait, j'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'on puisse aimer mes écrits ;-)

**Dauntlove : **Ca, c'est du commentaire de la mort qui tue :p Merci déjà, pour commencer. Je crois qu'on a eu la même réaction en lisant le livre. Et aussi de hurler à Tobias de rester auprès d'elle et de ne pas aller à Chicago... C'est vrai que le fait de ramasser son arme ne change pas grand chose, elle se fait quand même tirer dessus. Mais j'avoue que je voulais garder cette partie, car la scène est superbe, même si cruelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Désolée pour le délai dans la publication. J'ai participé à un camp d'écriture (non, pas le Nanowrimo), et il m'a beaucoup occupée. Mais bon, j'en suis désormais à 6 chapitres sur cette fanfic, donc on va dire que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTINA<strong>

Je repars du dortoir, Caleb dort enfin, et Cara veille sur lui. Il s'est pris le contre coup des évènements de la soirée il y a une heure à peu près, après m'avoir raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'étais partie la première fois avec Amar et Quatre.

Après ce récit, c'est beaucoup plus dur de lui en vouloir. Enfin, je lui en veux toujours, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Pour moi, c'est toujours de sa faute si Tris est entrée dans ce foutu labo. Le fait qu'elle l'ait menacé ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. C'était à lui de le faire.

Mais le passé est le passé, et je dois bien reconnaître que la situation serait bien pire (pour ne pas dire mortelle) s'il n'avait pas été là, après.

J'aimerais pouvoir dormir moi aussi, je suis épuisée. Mais je ne peux pas, et je n'ai pas le droit. Pas quand ma meilleure amie se bat dans une salle d'opération, contre le pire ennemi qu'elle ait jamais eu : son propre corps.

Je me dirige vers le quartier médical. Quand je le vois, je comprends qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que je l'y ai vu. Mais quand je dis « pas bougé », c'est pour sous-entendre qu'une statue serait plus animée que lui.

Quatre fixe la porte de la salle d'opération, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers les battants, ou bien les faire s'ouvrir plus vite sur une bonne nouvelle. Il a les poings serrés, ce qui fait ressortir encore plus les veines sur le dessus de ses mains. Tout est tendu en lui, prêt à bondir.

Je m'assois non loin de lui, mais à distance respectable tout de même. Je ne peux pas le nier, il me fait peur quand il est ainsi. Je l'ai su dès le premier jour que ce mec était un danger public, et si quelqu'un m'avait dit à l'époque que lui et Tris sortiraient ensemble, je crois que je l'aurais fait interner pour maladie mentale.

Pourtant, maintenant que je les connais mieux tous les deux, je sais qu'ils étaient faits pour se trouver. Tris est un brasier ardent, et Quatre est le vent qui la nourrit. Elle est mon amie, et je sais qu'il l'est lui aussi, même si je le crains à cet instant précis.

C'est la douleur qui le rend comme ça, et ça ne date pas d'hier. La violence de son père, l'abandon par sa mère... Il n'a jamais connu que ça, et la solitude. Il aurait pu sombrer, il a préféré devenir encore plus dur, comme insensible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'efforce de faire croire, et il y parvient très bien.

Sauf quand on apprend à le connaître. Et je sais qu'à cet instant précis, son apparence de froideur n'est qu'une façade. A l'intérieur, il hurle, il tremble, il pleure. Je le sais, c'est ce que je ressens. Sauf que moi, je suis une Sincère, je ne peux pas taire ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas le cacher.

— Je sais que tu préfèrerais que je la ferme, dis-je. Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était mon plus gros défaut, que je parlais trop. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Si je veux tenir le coup, il faut que j'extériorise, et moi, je le fais en parlant.

Il ne réagit pas, mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Alors je continue.

— Je sais aussi que quitte à choisir, tu préfèrerais que je te parle d'autre chose que de Caleb. Mais ça concerne Tris, alors il faut que tu le saches, même si tu dois me détester pour ça.

Je m'arrête un instant, histoire de remettre en ordre tout ce que Caleb m'a dit, et pour trouver une bonne façon de le raconter.

— Cara a été capturée avant qu'elle n'ait pu éteindre les lumières, et du coup, ils ont dû improviser. Matthew a fait diversion pour que Caleb et Tris puissent aller jusqu'au laboratoire. Mais alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, elle a sorti son arme et la menacé pour qu'il lui donne les explosifs. Il était prêt à le faire, avec tout ce que ça implique, mais elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Elle s'est même servie de lui comme bouclier humain pour tenir des gardes à distance. Puis elle s'est enfuie, et tout ce qu'il a pu voir pendant cette période, ce sont les gardes qui se ruaient vers le Labo. Il y en a deux qui se sont intéressé à lui, et ils étaient sur le point de le menotter quand le sérum d'oubli a été dispersé. Il a pu alors s'enfuir, et il s'est précipité vers le Labo, pour aider sa soeur.

Je tente un regard vers lui, mais il n'a toujours pas bougé. Oui, je parle à un mur, je sais qu'il m'entend, mais il s'en fiche éperdument. Ou alors il se contient pour ne pas aller tuer Caleb maintenant. J'espère que la suite de mon récit ne va pas trop le secouer.

— Il n'a pas pu rentrer dans le vestibule car le sérum de mort n'avait pas fini d'être évacué. Pourtant, c'est la première chose qu'il a voulu faire, car Tris s'y trouvait, en train de ramper vers lui. Elle avançait à la seule force de son bras non blessé et de ses jambes, mais centimètre par centimètre, elle s'éloignait du Labo. Elle a fini par arriver à sa hauteur et il a pu la tirer et l'aider.

J'imagine très bien la scène, et je ne peux que comprendre la décision de Caleb. Il aurait pu passer la combinaison et entrer dans le vestibule. Mais le risque qu'il meure aurait ôté toute chance de survie à sa soeur. Il a choisi de la laisser se battre pour pouvoir l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

— Je sais que tu le détestes Quatre, surtout maintenant. Mais il faut que tu saches aussi que c'est lui qui a fourni les premiers soins à Tris. Il a bandé sa tête, fait un point de compression sur sa blessure dans le dos, et il l'a emmenée directement à l'infirmerie. En chemin, il a croisé Cara et Matthew, qui les cherchaient. Et la suite, tu la connais.

Toujours pas de réaction, pas même un battement de paupière. J'en suis à me demander s'il est toujours vivant, ou s'il n'a pas sombré dans un état catatonique. Mais je dois finir mon récit.

— Caleb m'a raconté une dernière chose, et c'est un message pour toi. Avant de s'enfuir vers le Labo, Tris lui a dit quelque chose, qu'il devait te répéter. Elle lui a dit « _Si je ne m'en sors pas, dis à Tobias que j'aurais vraiment voulu rester avec lui. »_ Je sais que ça ne t'aide pas à te sentir mieux, mais...

— Tais-toi...

Je l'avais quitté des yeux quelques instants, et quand je relève la tête, je vois qu'il a bougé, et ça me fait encore plus peur.

Il a joint ses mains ensemble, mais il les serre tellement que ses jointures en sont blanches. Sa tête est rejetée en arrière, ses yeux fermés, et il serre les dents en s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

Il souffre, et plus que le Quatre qu'il était l'instant d'avant, le voir ainsi, tellement humain et en détresse, me terrifie plus que tout.

Si Tris ne s'en sort pas, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y survive lui non plus. Or, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas laisser faire, car ce serait déshonorer le souvenir de Tris. Et en plus, elle voudrait que je prenne soin de lui.

Alors je fais fi de ma peur, j'oublie la Sincère de mes origines et laisse place à l'Audacieuse que je suis devenue. J'ai beau savoir que les factions n'existent plus, elles continuent d'influencer ma vie, et mes actions.

Je glisse sur le sol pour venir à ses côtés, et je pose ma main sur les siennes. Il sursaute, mais ne me repousse pas. J'en profite pour séparer ses doigts et les forcer à se déplier.

— Elle n'aimerait pas que tu te fasses du mal, dis-je simplement.

Si Quatre avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais serré sa main dans la mienne pour le réconforter, et j'aurais attendu avec lui la suite des évènements. Mais je me contente de la relâcher et de rester à ses côtés. Il ne sera pas seul, il ne sera jamais seul. Même si ça finit mal, je me fais la promesse de toujours veiller sur lui. Même contre sa volonté.

* * *

><p>Combien de minutes, d'heures s'écoulent encore ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Mais quand la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvre, je bondis sur mes pieds, même si être restée assise et immobile aussi longtemps me fait vaciller. Tobias fait de même, en encore plus rapide que moi, logique.<p>

Le médecin qui se tient devant nous a une sale tête. Enfin, une tête fatiguée, épuisée, et un peu terrorisée aussi. Il faut dire que faire face à Quatre à cet instant précis effraierait n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un minimum d'instinct de survie.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demandé-je, avant tout pour attirer l'attention du médecin sur moi.

— Elle est vivante.

C'est bizarre, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Quatre aussi apparemment, en tout cas au vu du soupir de soulagement qu'il pousse.

— Elle a réussit, murmure-t-il.

Je vois même un début de sourire apparaître sur son visage.

— Non, pas tout à fait.

Ce médecin est suicidaire, finalement. Et je crois que je vais le tuer, finalement.

— C'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer aux énigmes, répliqué-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Soyez clair, ou je vous jure que vous ne sortirez pas de ce complexe vivant.

— Elle est dans le coma. Et je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle va en sortir. Si elle en sort un jour...

Coma. Ce mot me frappe plus violemment encore que la nouvelle des blessures de Tris.

Elle est dans le coma, comme Uriah, qui lui ne s'en réveillera jamais. Uriah qui va être débranché dans les jours qui viennent.

J'entends le médecin parler encore, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit. Ses mots ne signifient plus rien. Elle est dans le coma, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle n'est toujours pas sortie d'affaire. Elle peut encore mourir.

Finalement, on se retrouve encore seuls, Quatre et moi, quand le docteur repart dans la salle d'opération. J'ai vaguement entendu qu'elle allait bientôt sortir et qu'il fallait l'installer dans une chambre. Mes deux meilleurs amis seront voisins dans leur inconscience. Et je ne pourrais que les regarder de loin.

J'arrive finalement à lever les yeux vers Quatre, m'attendant à le trouver aussi anéanti que moi. Mais au contraire, je vois une rage dans ses yeux, une rage qui menace d'exploser et qu'il s'efforce de contenir.

Soudain, il se retourne et cogne violement le mur avec son poing. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je réagis à la quatrième.

— Quatre, arrête !

Je me précipite pour attraper son bras, mais je ne fais pas le poids. Il est plus grand, plus fort, et surtout en rage. Il me pousse à terre et continue de boxer le mur de ses poings.

Je dois l'arrêter, alors je me relève, et je me jette sur lui. Pas sur ses bras, mais contre son torse. Mes bras se referment autour de lui, et je profite de mon élan pour le plaquer contre le mur latéral. On s'effondre tous les deux, et il parvient presque à me repousser. Mais je me suis promis de veiller sur lui, et je compte bien y parvenir.

Je le serre dans mes bras, comme je le ferais si c'était Tris qui était là. Et je lui crie :

— Elle est vivante Quatre ! Et elle a besoin de toi ! Alors bats-toi, et tiens-bon ! Elle ne s'en sortira que si tu gardes espoir, et que tu crois en elle ! Bats-toi !

Je fonds en larmes, mais je ne desserre pas mon étreinte pour autant.

— Elle a besoin de toi, répété-je. Elle a besoin de ta force et ton amour, alors accroche-toi ! Elle a besoin de toi, elle a besoin de toi.

Je répète ces cinq mots inlassablement, en espérant qu'il parvienne à se focaliser dessus. Ca finit par marcher.

Je le sens qui me serre contre lui aussi, et qui fond en larmes. Son étreinte est si puissante qu'elle pourrait me broyer les os, et ses sanglots me font encore plus mal, mais je ne lâche pas prise. Il vaut mieux qu'il expulse le tout, plutôt que ça ne le ronge de l'intérieur.

On ne se sépare pour se relever que lorsque les portes du bloc s'ouvrent de nouveau. Tris est allongée sur un brancard, reliée à des machines et des perfusions. Elle n'est pas intubée, on dirait presque qu'elle dort. Et ça n'en est que plus douloureux.

Les infirmières la dirigent vers la partie des soins intensifs, en nous ignorant royalement. On se met en route derrière elles, côte à côte, en silence. Une nouvelle épreuve nous attend, celle de veiller sur Tris.

Je sens la main de Quatre se poser sur mon épaule. Je lui réponds en passant mon bras dans son dos.

Oui, nous allons veiller sur elle, et l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais faire ma casse-pieds, mais je vois pas de personnes qui me "suivent" désormais. Si jamais vous repassez par là, laissez-moi un petit commentaire, que vous aimiez ou pas, même en faisant remonter les fautes ! C'est hyper motivant, et j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer.

A bientôt donc ! (en tout cas je l'espère)


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux commentaires.**

Pour commencer, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et votre suivi, ça fait chaud au coeur 3

**Julindy : **Contente que ça te plaise toujours, et promis, j'essaie de continuer sur la bonne voie ;-)

**lectrice en herbe :** Alors tu vas encore plus me détester avec ce chapitre (pardon). Je suis moi-même une grande fan d'Uriah, il m'a plu dès le début, et j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux quand il est "parti". Plus encore qu'avec Tris, car j'étais trop sous le choc. En fait, ceux qui m'ont le plus ému dans cette histoire, c'est Tobias et Uriah ;-) (et oui, pourquoi VR a-t-elle massacré autant de mes persos favoris : Will, Tori, Lynn, Uriah, Tris...). En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire.

**Anna **: Contente de voir que tu me suis toujours, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Dauntlove :** Oui, j'adore Christina, et j'ai essayé de la rendre telle qu'elle est dans le livre. Et j'exprime ici un peu ce que je n'ai pas eu dans les livres, à savoir le développement de l'amitié entre elle et Tobias. J'espère tenir la route.

Cette fiction risque d'être longue. Je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitres, mais plus d'une dizaine, voire même plus d'une vingtaine. J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Voici donc le chapitre 4. Et j'essaierai de vous poster le 5 avant Noël.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIAS<strong>

Cela fait quatre jours que Tris est sortie de la salle d'opération. Elle est désormais allongée dans un lit moelleux, reliée à tout un tas d'appareils qui surveillent la moindre de ses constantes. La minuscule bonne nouvelle est qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être intubée, car elle arrive à respirer toute seule. La moins bonne est que ça ne signifie pas qu'elle sortira un jour de son coma.

Sa chambre est juste à côté de celle d'Uriah. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans celle de mon ami depuis que Zeke et Hana l'ont rejoint. Je ne suis pas à l'aise face à cette famille, que j'ai brisée, même involontairement. Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse faite à Zeke, par égoïsme, par insouciance. Je sais qu'il m'en veut, même s'il a tout fait pour ne pas le montrer lorsque je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle. Il a raison, je ne lui en voudrais jamais pour ça. Même si j'espère qu'un jour, je retrouverais mon ami, le premier que je me sois fait en arrivant chez les Audacieux. Mon premier véritable ami en fait.

Je n'ai pas quitté la chambre de Tris plus de dix minutes chaque jour. Juste le temps d'aller prendre une douche expresse. Et encore, parce que la première fois, Christina m'a carrément foutu hors de la pièce, droit dans les bras d'Amar et de Georges qui m'ont conduit de force aux sanitaires. Avec Evelyn, ils sont quatre à veiller sur moi, discrètement. Ma mère a rejoint le complexe le lendemain de l'opération de Tris. Amar est venu la chercher à Chicago, puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je sais qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement – et c'était réciproque – mais je lui suis reconnaissante de me soutenir. Ils respectent mon besoin de solitude, mais savent s'imposer quand il s'agit de me faire manger le repas qu'ils m'ont apporté par exemple. Je leur parle peu, me contentant de répondre à certaines de leurs questions, et encore, quand j'en ai envie.

Rien ne compte plus pour moi désormais, sinon elle. Je passe mes jours et mes nuits assis à son chevet, sa main emprisonnée dans la mienne. Elle est tiède, menue, pâle. Parfois, mes doigts s'approchent de son visage, prêts à venir courir sur sa joue, à dessiner le contour de ses lèvres. Mais à chaque fois, je m'arrête. C'est une réaction stupide, mais j'ai peur de la blesser. Je sais qu'elle est forte, j'en suis persuadé, mais je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés cette nuit-là. J'aurais dû être là, et veiller sur elle. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je m'en veux, et je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne jamais se réveiller.

Je repousse cette pensée qui ne cesse de revenir me hanter. Je dois me concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur ma présence à ses côtés, nuit et jour. Je ne rattraperais jamais mon absence lors de l'attaque, mais rien ni personne ne me fera quitter son chevet plus de quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui est un jour sombre. Ils vont débrancher Uriah. Amar me remplace au chevet de Tris, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule. Je retrouve Christina et Evelyn devant la vitre de la chambre d'Uriah.<p>

_Debouts de part et d'autre de son lit, Zeke et Hana lui tiennent chacun une main. Près du moniteur cardiaque, un médecin tend une feuille, non à Hana ou à Zeke, mais à David. Il est affalé dans son fauteuil roulant avec le même air hébété que tous ceux qui ont perdu la mémoire._

_ Tout mon corps s'embrase._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?_

— _Techniquement, jusqu'à ce qu'on le remplace, c'est toujours lui le directeur du bureau, me répond Cara. Tobias, il a tout oublié ! Celui que tu as connu n'existe plus c'est comme s'il était mort. Cet homme-là ne se souvient pas une seconde qu'il a..._

— _La ferme ! aboyé-je._

_David signe la feuille, se retourne et avance vers la porte. Au moment où elle s'ouvre, je ne peux pas me retenir je me jette sur lui, et seul le bras sec et musclé d'Evelyn m'empêche de serrer les mains autour de son cou. Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air et s'éloigne dans le couloir en manoeuvrant son fauteuil, tandis que je me débats pour me dégager de la barrière du bras d'Evelyn._

— _Tobias, du calme, me dit-elle._

— _Pourquoi personne ne l'a enfermé ? m'indigné-je._

— _Parce qu'il travaille toujours pour le gouvernement, me répond Cara. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu un « regrettable incident » qu'ils ont viré tout le monde. Et le gouvernement ne va pas le boucler juste parce qu'il a tiré sur une terroriste par nécessité._

— _Une terroriste ? ! C'est tout ce qu'elle est, maintenant ?_

— _Non, bien sûr, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils voient les choses._

_Je m'apprête à répliquer quand Christina nous interrompt :_

— _Venez, c'est maintenant._

_Dans la chambre, Zeke et Hana se prennent par la main par-dessus le corps d'Uriah. Je vois les lèvres d'Hana qui remuent, sans parvenir à deviner ce qu'elle dit. Les Audacieux ont-ils des prières pour les mourants ? Les Altruistes réagissent par le silence et par une cérémonie, non par des paroles. Ma colère reflue et je replonge dans une douleur source, plus seulement pour Tris mais aussi pour Uriah, dont le sourire restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Le frère de mon ami, puis mon ami lui aussi, même si je ne l'ai pas connu très longtemps._

_Le médecin appuie sur quelques boutons et la machine cesse de respirer à la place d'Uriah. Les épaules de Zeke sont secouées de soubresauts et Hana lui serre la main de toutes ses forces._

_Puis elle dit quelque chose, lâche les mains de ses fils et s'écarte d'Uriah pour le laisser partir._

Je reste un instant à regarder les deux frères être séparés à jamais. J'entends Evelyn me dire quelque chose, sans réellement en comprendre le sens, et les sanglots de Christina m'atteignent à leur tour. Je me mors la lèvre à sang, luttant à mon tour pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes. Je pleurerais mon ami un autre jour. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas.

Je presse l'épaule de Christina, seul geste que je me sens capable d'effectuer pour lui apporter mon soutien. Puis je sors à mon tour et retourne dans la chambre de Tris. Amar me cède la place, me dit quelque chose, mais comme avec ma mère, je ne perçois rien. Il devait attendre une réponse de ma part, mais voyant que je ne dirai rien, il sort silencieusement de la chambre et me laisse seul avec elle.

Assis de nouveau à ses côtés, sa main dans la mienne, je repense à ce qui vient de se passer. Si Evelyn ne m'avait pas arrêté, j'aurais pu tuer David. Est-ce que je regrette de m'être laissé emporter de la sorte ? Non. Est-ce que je serais capable de le faire si jamais l'impensable venait à se produire ? Oui, sans aucune hésitation. Je me fais peur, mais ma rage est trop forte pour prendre le pas sur ma raison.

Je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être un peu trop serré la main de Tris. La marque rouge de mon pouce sur le dessus de sa main ne semble pas vouloir s'estomper. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de bleu. Je ne veux pas être un danger pour elle, je dois me reprendre.

— Uriah est parti.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Est-ce une constatation, ou bien est-ce que j'ai décidé de lui parler, au cas où elle m'entendrait ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aimerais qu'elle me réponde, j'aimerais entendre sa voix encore une fois, même un murmure. Alors je continue de parler, moi qui n'ait quasiment rien dit depuis quatre jours.

— Christina m'a apporté un muffin ce matin. Un muffin au chocolat. Il m'a fait pensé à celui que tu voulais me chiper il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il parait que j'ai fixé ce gâteau pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de me décider à le manger. Elle est restée jusqu'à ce que je le finisse, pour être sûre que j'avale quelque chose. D'après elle, puisque toi, tu ne peux pas en manger pour l'instant, c'est à moi d'être gourmand de toutes les choses que tu aimes. Elle m'a promis de me trouver du gâteau au chocolat pour demain. Je ne sais pas s'il sera aussi bon que celui des Audacieux, mais sois sûre que j'en mangerais deux parts. Et des hamburgers aussi, même si je n'aime pas particulièrement ça. Juste en souvenir de la première fois que tu en as mangé un, le jour de la cérémonie du choix.

Je marque une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est bête, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé à quelqu'un.

— Si tu te réveilles... Non, quand tu vas te réveiller, je te promets de te faire des muffins, et des gâteaux au chocolat. Oui, tu entends bien. Moi, Quatre, l'instructeur des novices, le premier de sa promotion, expert en armes de toute sorte et en combat au corps à corps, je te promets d'apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie pour te régaler. C'est stupide, mais je ne veux plus jamais prendre une arme, ou même me servir de mes mains pour faire du mal. Sauf si c'est David, j'avoue.

En prononçant son prénom, je sens la rage affluer en moi, mais cette fois, je parviens à la contenir. Au lieu de serrer la main de Tris plus fort, je caresse sa peau de mon pouce. Une fois, deux fois, autant de fois qu'il en faut pour me calmer.

— C'est une promesse que je te fais, Tris. Si tu t'en sors, tu auras le droit à toutes les pâtisseries que tu souhaites. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles. Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais j'ai besoin de toi. ON a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul avec Christina, on risquerait de finir par s'entretuer elle et moi... Faut que tu te réveilles Tris... Je... Je ne serais pas assez fort pour vivre si tu n'es pas là...

Je continue de lui parler, encore et encore. Le sommeil me fuit, et ce depuis des jours. De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de dormir. Si c'est pour faire des cauchemars, autant rester éveillé. Et je veux être là quand elle va se réveiller. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Elle doit se réveiller.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur <strong>: voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Un petit commentaire (même si c'est pour me jeter une tomate, hein ?). A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux commentaires.**

**Julindy :** Merci pour ta fidélité. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir.

**Dauntlove :** C'est vrai que c'est un chapitre très triste, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas évoquer la mort d'Uriah. J'espère en tout cas que la suite va te plaire. Et merci pour ton soutien depuis le début.

**choubidou lily : **Soit la bienvenue parmi nous, et merci pour ton commentaire. Par contre, je ne comprends pas celui sur le "pot de Christina". J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTINA<strong>

Il est près de trois heures du matin quand je passe voir Tris et Quatre. J'ai essayé de dormir, mais pas moyen de fermer les yeux sans que les visages de mes amis morts ne me reviennent en mémoire. Al, son corps gonflé d'eau, son regard fixe et vide, avant qu'un Audacieux ne lui ferme les yeux. Will, son beau visage presque serein dans la mort, malgré le trou au beau milieu de son front. Uriah, immobile et silencieux, dans ce lit d'hôpital dont il ne s'est jamais relevé.

Alors j'ai repoussé les couvertures au pied de mon lit et je suis sortie. Je sais que Quatre préfère être seul avec Tris, mais si je lui promets de ne rien dire, peut-être qu'il acceptera de me laisser rester ? Ils sont mes deux plus proches amis, et je n'ai pas envie de rester seule, j'ai besoin de leur compagnie.

En arrivant devant la chambre, je suis surprise de trouver Quatre endormi. Je sais que ça fait quatre jours qu'il ne dort pas, la fatigue a dû avoir raison de sa volonté. Il est toujours assis dans son fauteuil, mais sa tête repose sur son bras droit, le visage tourné vers Tris. Sa main gauche tient celle de sa petite amie, comme toujours depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce pour la première fois.

Je passe dans la chambre voisine emprunter une couverture avant de revenir. Délicatement, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, je recouvre son dos et ses épaules, avant d'aller m'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil de la pièce. Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir de l'avoir surpris ainsi, et surtout de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Mais j'assumerais et je l'affronterais. Après tout, je me suis promis de veiller sur eux. Même contre leur propre volonté.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que mon ancien instructeur se réveille finalement. Il commence par remuer légèrement, avant de relever la tête et de regarder autour de lui, le regard encore brouillé par les brumes du sommeil. Ses yeux passent sur moi sans me voir réellement, avant de venir se poser sur Tris. D'un seul coup, il semble plus alerte, totalement éveillé. Sa main droite s'approche du visage de mon amie, comme s'il voulait lui caresser la joue, mais il suspend son geste.

Et c'est alors qu'il remarque ma présence.

— Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? me demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Quelques heures...

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

— Parce que tu as besoin de repos. Tu as beau être fort Quatre, tu ne tiendras jamais le coup sans prendre un peu de sommeil.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... J'ai un prénom.

— Je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Il n'y a que Tris qui t'appelait ainsi... Tu resteras toujours Quatre pour moi. Tu sais, l'instructeur peau de vache qui m'en a fait baver pendant des semaines ?

Je n'en suis pas très sûre, mais j'ai cru apercevoir l'ombre d'une esquisse d'un sourire. Rien de bien assuré, et qui a très vite disparu, mais c'est comme une petite victoire. Foi de Christina, un jour, j'arriverais à lui arracher un vrai sourire, je suis sûre qu'il peut être très drôle quand il s'y met. OK, ça devra attendre que Tris se réveille, mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu à son sujet.

— Et toi ? me demande-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu ne devrais pas dormir aussi ?

— J'ai essayé. Mais entre les cauchemars et la fatigue, j'ai choisi. Autant m'épuiser au maximum et pouvoir dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves...

— Will ?

J'acquiesce, soudainement incapable de parler. Je pensais que le gros de ma peine était derrière moi, que je pourrais commencer à parler de Will sans pleurer. Mais je me trompais. Peut-être que la mort d'Uriah et l'accident de Tris ont rouvert la plaie, et ravivé la douleur. Mais là, alors que je revois le sourire de mon ami et ses beaux yeux verts quand il me regardait, une grosse boule de chagrin se forme dans ma gorge et menace de me faire sombrer. Je serre les dents et inspire profondément pour me reprendre.

— Tu... Tu veux que je te ramène quoi pour déjeuner ? Vu que tu es réveillé, je vais aller me doucher et manger quelque chose.

— Te fatigue pas, me répond Quatre. Je passerais à la cafétéria quand tu reviendras me mettre dehors.

— OK, comme tu veux...

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie de la chambre. Mon corps est un peu ankylosé d'être resté dans la même position quasiment toute la nuit. Une bonne douche bien chaude me fera le plus grand bien. Peut-être qu'elle me fatiguera suffisamment pour que j'ai enfin la nuit sans rêves que j'espère. J'essaie de ne pas boiter, histoire de ne pas alerter Quatre. Il serait bien capable de m'interdire de revenir tant que je ne suis pas en grande forme. Cependant, je m'arrête au niveau de la porte et me tourne vers lui.

— Tu sais, je lui dis. Si je te fous dehors comme tu dis, c'est pour son bien à elle. T'imagines si elle se réveille et que tu empestes le putois ? Il faut que tu sois parfait pour le moment où elle va rouvrir les yeux. D'ailleurs, faudra que tu songes à te raser. La barbe de trois jours, ça ne te va pas du tout !

— Ca fait cinq jours...

— Raison de plus ! De toute façon, tu fais ce que je te dis, point final. L'instructeur, c'est moi !

Et je lui tire la langue, tandis qu'il me lance un « Dégage ! » amusé. Ca lui a fait du bien de prendre un peu de repos, il semble moins broyer du noir. Je ne prétends qu'il est soudainement devenu le pitre de l'équipe, mais c'est déjà mieux que de le voir à deux doigts de tuer quiconque lui adresse la parole.

En chemin, je croise Amar, qui en profite pour me demander des nouvelles de son ancien élève. Je lui explique brièvement, avant de m'interrompre en le voyant esquisser un sourire.

— Quoi ? ! je m'exclame. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— Oh rien... Je me disais juste que... Je comprends mieux pourquoi toi et Tris êtes devenues amies. Vous êtes très similaires, en fait...

En temps normal, j'aurais presque balayé ce compliment avec une blague, du style « Nan, elle est complètement tarée et moi j'ai la classe ». Mais là, tout ce que je trouve à dire, c'est « merci ».

Je ne l'ai jamais avoué à Tris, et je me dis que c'est une erreur qu'il faudra que je répare si elle se réveille. En fait, je l'admire énormément. Je ne prétends pas être lâche, ou trouillarde, mais comparée à elle, je suis presque faible. Je l'ai vue changer, se révéler passer de l'Altruiste qui se sent minuscule dans ce monde de brutes, à l'Audacieuse qui aurait pu devenir leader tant par son courage que son intelligence. Et surtout, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversé, elle a continué à se battre pour améliorer ce monde. J'aimerais tant qu'elle ne se soit pas battue pour rien et qu'elle puisse profiter enfin de ce pour quoi elle était prête à donner sa vie.

— Christina, ça va ? me demande Amar. Tu as l'air...

— Perdue ? je demande sans savoir pourquoi. Non, je suis juste... fatiguée...

— Alors va dormir un peu. Je vais relayer Tobias. Georges est en patrouille une bonne partie de la journée, je n'aurais rien de plus intéressant à faire.

Je le remercie encore une fois, et me dirige vers nos quartiers. La douche a l'effet que j'espérais. Quand j'en sors, j'ai les paupières tellement lourdes que je ne sais pas comment je parviens à atteindre mon lit. J'aurais pu m'endormir à même le sol et ne même pas sentir la différence. En tout cas, sur le moment je pense que mon corps ankylosé me l'aurait bien fait sentir à mon réveil. Je m'enroule donc dans ma couverture, et dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller, je m'enfonce dans un sommeil que j'espère sans rêves.

* * *

><p>J'ai dormi toute la journée, ainsi que toute la nuit. Cara m'a expliqué que, ne me voyant pas passer comme à mon habitude à l'heure du dîner, Quatre avait demandé à Amar d'aller prendre de mes nouvelles. En me voyant ronfler (moi, ronfler ? ! Pfff, ils ont dû mal entendre, je devais juste respirer très profondément), ils n'ont pas oser me réveiller et m'ont laissée dormir.<p>

J'ai commencé par râler après Cara, avant de reconnaître que j'en avais besoin et que ça m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle a pris son air d'Erudite, arguant qu'elle avait forcément raison et que je devrais l'écouter plus souvent. Puis elle a éclaté de rire, et j'en ai fait autant.

Je repasse par l'étape douche et petit déjeuner, avant de me rendre dans la chambre de Tris.

— Bien dormi ? me demande Quatre en me voyant entrer et prendre place dans mon fauteuil, celui qu'il n'occupe pas.

— Comme un bébé ! Tu devrais essayer d'ailleurs... Il reste des muffins à la cafétéria, tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

— Je suppose que si je te dis que je n'ai pas faim, tu vas me foutre dehors ?

— Ouaip ! Rappelle-toi : instructeur, faire ce que je te dis, et tout et tout...

— Je suis sûr que j'étais plus gentil...

— Toi ? ! On ne doit pas avoir la même signification du mot gentillesse tous les deux...

Rien que le souvenir des réveils avant l'aube pour aller courir me fait serrer les dents. Sans compter les pompes, les combats, les exercices de tir... Oui, clairement, il nous en a fait baver.

— Allez file ! je lui dis. Avant que je n'aie une soudaine envie de me venger de tout le sadisme dont tu as fait preuve !

Bien docilement (sûrement plus que moi quand j'étais son élève), il sort de la pièce et me laisse seule avec mon amie.

Je me lève mais pour venir m'asseoir au pied de son lit. Je ne peux pas lui tenir la main, c'est un geste que je laisse à Quatre, je le trouve trop intime pour vouloir faire pareil.

— Tu sais, je finis par lui dire. Je me rends compte qu'on a jamais discuté garçons toutes les deux. Enfin, en dehors de la fois où je t'ai parlé de Will et de celle où je t'ai demandé si toi et Quatre, vous vous étiez additionnés. Tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me dises que vous sortiez ensemble par exemple. Plutôt que de le découvrir comme ça, au beau milieu de la foule, lors de l'annonce du classement final. J'étais en train d'embrasser Will et quand je me retourne pour te regarder, tu es en train de rouler une pelle à notre instructeur. Que je vois sourire pour la première fois d'ailleurs...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce moment. L'euphorie d'avoir réussi, d'être devenue une Audacieuse, avait immédiatement été remplacée par la surprise de la voir agir de la sorte. Tris et Quatre, ensemble ? Nan, impossible.

— J'ai cru que j'hallucinais quand je vous ai vus vous embrasser. Je me disais que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il devait y avoir un truc, une raison, n'importe quoi... Et puis j'ai commencé à me souvenir. Quatre avait des façons de te regarder par moments, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la manière dont il pouvait se comporter avec nous, ou avec ses amis. On aurait dit que tu le fascinais. Ca ne durait jamais longtemps, il redevenait très vite cette espèce de muraille froide et infranchissable. Il y avait aussi la manière qu'il avait de fusiller Will du regard quand il te prenait dans ses bras. J'aurais dû voir qu'il s'agissait de jalousie. J'avais tous les indices sous les yeux, et pourtant, je n'ai rien vu.

Et quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, il était trop tard. La simulation et l'attaque ont eu lieu, et depuis, on a passé notre temps à fuir, combattre, survivre.

— Je pense que tu as assez dormi Tris... Il est temps que tu te réveilles. Déjà, parce que tu me manques. J'ai personne à qui parler, personne qui soit assez courageuse pour me tenir tête et me remettre les idées en place. Et puis, c'est à lui que tu manques le plus. J'aurais jamais pensé que Quatre puisse avoir un coeur aussi énorme, mais c'est vrai, et il ne bat que pour toi. OK, je te l'accorde, c'est vraiment débile de dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Tu ne peux pas le laisser seul, je crois qu'il serait capable de faire une bêtise monumentale... Je sais que je t'ai promis de veiller sur lui, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais... Tu n'es pas que sa petite amie, tu es une partie de lui. Et c'est pour ça que...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait m'arrêter et poser les yeux sur sa main gauche. Mais à l'instant où je le fais, j'ai l'impression de voir un de ses doigts bouger. Un infime mouvement, mais je suis sûre de l'avoir perçu.

Je me lève d'un bond et lui prend la main, faisant fi de mes préjugés.

— Tris, si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, serre ma main.

J'attends, projetant toute ma conscience sur ce contact que nous avons. Mais il ne se passe rien.

— Tris, je t'en supplie, serre ma main.

Toujours rien. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer face à cet échec. J'ai dû rêver. J'ai dû espérer tellement fort qu'elle se réveille que j'ai cru voir son doigt bouger.

C'est alors que je sens une infime caresse dans la paume de ma main. Je lève les yeux sur elle, et je vois ses paupières ciller, avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, et toutes mes barrières s'effondrent.

— Oh mon Dieu... j'arrive à articuler entre deux sanglots. Oh merci... Oh... Quatre...

Je lâche précipitamment sa main et commence à me diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

— Tu ne bouges pas hein ? Enfin, tu ne te rendors pas, tu restes bien réveillée, je reviens tout de suite !

Et je me mets à courir. Je sens mes larmes qui continuent de couler sur mes joues, je n'essaie même pas de les essuyer. Qu'elles trempent mon t-shirt et inondent le complexe s'il le faut, tant qu'elles coulent. Ce sont des larmes de bonheur et il est hors de question que je les comprime.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera qu'en Janvier, mais il ne tiens qu'à vous que ce soit début janvier. Pour ça, il faudra juste 15 reviews au total (oui, je sais, j'essaie de vous motiver...).

Par contre, une fois le chapitre 6 publié, il faudra que je m'attelle à écrire la suite. Mais comme je récupère mon tome 3 demain, ça devrait aller.

Sur ce, je vous laisse commenter. Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et à l'année prochaine !

Gros bisous


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse aux commentaires**

**Milka2002 :** Merci pour ton message. Et voici le nouveau chapitre ;-)

**choubidou lily : **Oui, pauvre Quatre, je le fais (un peu) souffrir, mais tu vas voir avec ce chapitre :p Merci pour ton suivi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Julindy :** Merci pour ton message. La réaction de Quatre va être... Bah, je te laisse lire :p Et on va monter un fanclub de Christina lol

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente si ma fiction te plait. Et désolée pour les délais, j'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour écrire et publier, mais c'est pas facile de tout concilier. A bientôt je l'espère (pour une autre review ? :p)

**Bealea :** Merci pour ton message. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer Christina, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sassenach 28 :** Oh la la, tous ces compliments, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que l'histoire entière te plaira. Merci beaucoup de me suivre !

**Evlaz :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir ! C'est vrai que la mort de Tris est poignante, mais je dois avouer que dès le début du tome 3, je sais qu'elle allait mourir, alors j'ai été moins surprise, mais déçue tout de même de ne pas avoir de Happy End. J'espère que ma version continuera à te plaire !

**Chausette :** Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p>Voici donc ce chapitre 6. Vu que les 15 reviews ont largement été atteintes, j'ai fait au plus vite pour bien vous le publier début Janvier. Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIAS<strong>

De mon enfance Altruiste, j'ai gardé l'habitude d'attacher très peu d'importance à mon apparence physique. Même si Tris m'a beaucoup aidé à accepter que je puisse être séduisant (je me dis toujours qu'elle n'est pas objective, mais bon, elle a le même argument quand je lui dis qu'elle est belle), j'ai gardé cette habitude de ne passer que le temps strictement nécessaire dans une salle de bains.

Mais aujourd'hui, il faut avouer que la douche chaude me fait un bien fou. Je reste dessous beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude, à savourer la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur mon dos. L'air me parait presque froid quand je me décide enfin à sortir, tant j'ai accumulé de chaleur en restant sous le jet. Je me regarde très brièvement dans le miroir, et ce que j'y vois n'est pas très reluisant. Ma barbe de cinq jours creuse encore plus mes joues, et mes yeux sont soulignés de gros cernes violets. Même si je ne peux rien faire pour ces derniers, je peux au moins me raser. J'imagine déjà la réflexion de Christina quand elle va me voir revenir, du style « Tu vois, j'avais raison ! ».

Quand je repense à la Sincère qu'elle était à son arrivée, je me dis qu'elle aussi, elle a bien changé. Elle a toujours la langue aussi bien pendue, mais elle appris le tact, et je sens qu'avec moi, elle en fait énormément preuve. Je peux réellement la considérer comme mon amie maintenant, encore plus depuis l'accident de Tris. Sa présence me donne un peu plus de force, mais elle sait s'effacer, et surtout se taire, quand il le faut. Je comprends pourquoi elle et Tris s'entendent aussi bien. Depuis la cérémonie du choix, elles se sont toujours soutenues mutuellement, tout en apprenant l'une de l'autre. Et après tout, si la petite Altruiste a sauté la première, il ne faut pas oublier que la Sincère l'a suivie de près. Elles ont un courage incroyable en point commun, et une foi en l'amitié dont je devrais m'inspirer.

Une fois rasé, je remets mon pantalon, et je m'apprête à faire de même avec mon t-shirt quand l'odeur que j'y sens me fait grimacer. C'est le même que je porte depuis ma mission à Chicago, depuis l'accident. Il est grand temps d'en changer. Ainsi que de jean.

Je passe par notre dortoir et commence par passer un pantalon propre. Je suis en train de lacer mes chaussures quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

Christina fait irruption dans la pièce, les joues baignées de larmes. Et soudain j'arrête de respirer.

— Tris... je murmure.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et pars en courant en direction de sa chambre. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule, surtout pour des choses aussi futiles que de la nourriture ou une douche chaude. Elle avait besoin de moi et je l'ai laissée, je l'ai encore abandonnée. Il lui est arrivé malheur, et je n'étais pas là, elle a affronté ça seule encore une fois. Je suis un monstre, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Je fais irruption dans la chambre de Tris, m'attendant à entendre les bruits stridents des appareils médicaux. Mais la pièce est étonnamment silencieuse. Je pose mes yeux sur elle, sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre, et c'est là que je croise son regard.

Ses yeux sont ouverts, toujours aussi grands, toujours aussi beaux. Et ils me regardent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se posaient sur moi. Puis ils s'illuminent alors qu'elle sourit, et je me décide enfin à respirer de nouveau.

Je m'approche lentement d'elle, sans la quitter du regard, pour faire durer ce moment, pour en graver chaque détail dans ma mémoire. Sa main droite se tend vers moi, je la saisis. Sa paume est chaude et son contact me fait frémir, tout en brisant quelque chose en moi. L'étau de glace qui semblait m'emprisonner depuis des jours vient de s'écrouler et je lutte pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie ainsi, même si je sais que ça ne la choquerait pas. Alors je serre les dents et pour me donner du courage, je porte sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrasse, tout en m'asseyant précautionneusement sur le bord du lit.

Je reste longtemps ainsi, à la regarder sans ciller. Puis je sens son pouce qui effleure lentement ma lèvre inférieure, elle dégage sa main pour venir caresser ma joue. Sa main glisse le long de ma mâchoire, puis vient s'attarder sur ma nuque, avant de descendre le long de mon épaule, de mon torse, pour finalement s'arrêter sur mon coeur. Qui bat à tout rompre d'ailleurs, autant à cause de ma course folle que de l'émotion de la voir, enfin.

— Si j'avais su que tu m'attendais torse nu, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque, je me serais réveillée plus tôt...

Je sens un sourire étirer mes traits. Avec d'infinies précautions, je viens poser ma tête sur son épaule, et nicher mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Sa main vient caresser mon épaule avant de descendre lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et s'arrêter sur ma taille. Alors je sens enfin ma solitude disparaître, je me sens entier.

L'autre moitié de mon âme m'a été rendue...

* * *

><p>Le médecin qui a opéré Tris est finalement arrivé, pour l'ausculter et voir si elle avait des séquelles suite à son coma. J'ai été obligé de sortir et de m'éloigner, car il ne voulait pas de moi dans la pièce. La quitter si vite ne m'a pas du tout enchanté, mais j'ai obéit sans trop broncher. En fait, plus parce qu'il allait l'examiner, et donc la déshabiller. Je sais qu'elle se sentira mieux si je ne suis pas là, ses complexes la hantent toujours même si elle commence à mieux les combattre.<p>

Je fais donc les cent pas dans le couloir, en attendant presque patiemment qu'il sorte enfin et me laisse définitivement à ses côtés. Je vois alors arriver Christina, et je me dirige vers elle.

— Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant un t-shirt. Habille-toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses emprisonner pour attentat à la pudeur.

C'est vrai que je suis toujours torse nu. Je suis parti tellement vite quand je l'ai vue arriver en larmes que j'en ai oublié de finir de m'habiller. Dire que jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais quasiment pas montré ainsi. Et là, carrément devant une fille, et la meilleure amie de Tris en plus. J'espère ne pas trop rougir alors que j'attrape vêtement et l'enfile.

— Je t'ai fait peur je suppose, ajoute-t-elle.

Je mets un instant avant de comprendre qu'elle parle de son irruption dans notre dortoir. Je repense alors à ma réaction, et à ma course effrénée.

— Non, pas peur, je réponds. Tu m'as terrorisé.

— Ouah ! On serait encore à l'initiation, je mériterais des points bonus pour un tel exploit !

Elle blague, mais je sais bien qu'elle s'en veut un peu. Ca se voit à son sourire crispé, et ses mains tremblaient quand elle m'a tendu le t-shirt.

— Que ça ne se reproduise pas, ou tu me feras vingt pompes en représailles !

J'ai tenté de blaguer, en employant le ton d'instructeur, pour rester dans le thème qu'elle avait lancé. Mais j'ai foiré. J'aperçois une brève lueur de panique dans son regard, et je m'en veux aussitôt. Je n'aurais définitement pas eu ma place chez les Fraternels, l'humour, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

— Hey, je lui dis en prenant une voix plus douce, j'essayais de blaguer. Mais je dois reconnaitre que c'est un cuisant échec, je suis nul pour ce genre de truc.

— Je... je ne voulais pas... te faire peur, bafouille-t-elle alors que de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues. Mais... tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps... Et je n'aurais pas réussi à parler... J'étais... J'étais tellement... contente, et...

Elle cache son visage dans ses mains, et ses épaules sont secouées par ses sanglots. Je reste un moment immobile, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment agir face aux larmes des autres, moi qui me suis toujours efforcé de ravaler les miennes. Alors je me demande ce que ferait Tris dans cette situation, et j'essaie de l'imiter.

Je m'approche de Christina et l'attire contre moi. Mes gestes sont gauches, maladroits, mais je fais de mon mieux. Je referme mes bras sur ses épaules et je lui glisse à l'oreille :

— Tu sais pourquoi on m'a surnommé Quatre ?

Elle met quelques instants avant de faire « non » de la tête.

— Lors de la deuxième phase de mon initiation, je n'avais que quatre peurs. C'est pour ça qu'Amar m'a surnommé ainsi, pour que je cesse d'être le Pète-Sec et que je devienne un Audacieux à part entière. Et j'ai eu beau revivre mon paysage de peurs un nombre incalculable de fois, je ne suis jamais parvenu à faire descendre ce nombre. Par contre, depuis que je connais Tris, le contenu a changé.

Christina sera donc la seconde personne à connaître l'origine de mon surnom. Et par la même occasion, la seconde à qui je me serais dévoilé. Mais elle m'a prouvé que je pouvais lui faire confiance, qu'elle était mon amie.

— Avant Tris, j'avais peur de tuer une personne innocente. Maintenant, j'ai peur de la voir mourir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher. L'accident, son coma, tout ça, c'était comme si cette peur devenait réalité. Quand je t'ai vue arriver, je... J'ai revu cette partie du paysage, et...

— Je suis désolée... J'aurais dû...

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je réagirais ainsi, Chris... Moi-même je ne le savais pas...

Je relâche mon étreinte et essaie de la regarder dans les yeux.

— Oublie tout ça, OK ? Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle se soit réveillée. Il n'y a rien de plus important pour l'instant.

Elle acquiesce et esquisse même un bref sourire.

— Elle t'a parlé ? me demande-t-elle.

Là, c'est moi qui sourit, et pas qu'un peu.

— Oui. Elle m'a dit que si j'étais venu la voir torse nu dès le départ, elle se serait réveillée plus tôt.

— Va falloir vous trouver une chambre à l'écart alors... Parce qu'on veut pouvoir dormir la nuit nous !

Mon imagination s'égare brièvement en songeant à ce que suggère Christina, et je me sens avoir très chaud soudainement.

— Et voilà que tu rougis ! s'exclame-t-elle. Non, vraiment, une fois qu'elle sera sur pieds, il est hors de question que vous partagiez le même dortoir que nous. Je ne pourrais pas m'endormir en vous sachant dans la même pièce que moi, à faire je ne sais quoi...

— Si ça peut te rassurer, il est hors de question qu'on soit... Enfin, qu'on fasse... Bref, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux ailleurs qu'en privé.

— Ouais, ben non, ça ne me rassure pas. J'ai confiance en vous deux, mais en vos hormones, par contre, pas du tout !

J'étais en train de chercher un moyen pour changer de sujet quand je vois le médecin sortir enfin de la chambre de Tris. Je me précipite, et Christina me suit de près.

— Bon, dit-il en me regardant d'un oeil sévère. Je sais que vous n'allez pas tenir compte de ce que je vais vous dire, mais il est de mon devoir de le faire malgré tout. Votre amie va beaucoup mieux, sa sortie du coma prouve qu'elle n'avait pas de séquelles cérébrales, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est passée très près d'y rester. Elle a encore besoin de soins intensifs, et de repos. Alors on y va doucement sur les visites, il lui faut du calme.

Il s'interrompt et pointe un doigt accusateur sur moi.

— Il va sans dire que toute activité physique dans un lit est totalement interdite, alors essayez de vous retenir !

— Contentez-vous de faire votre boulot de médecin ! je réplique, passablement énervé tout à coup.

— C'est justement ce que je fais ! Vous êtes des Audacieux, je sais comment fonctionnent les personnes comme vous. L'Audace au mépris de tout bon sens.

J'ai une très grosse envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, mais Christina ne m'en laisse pas le temps, et s'interpose entre nous.

— Vous devez être également Audacieux, déclare-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle veut calme mais dans lequel je sens poindre un soupçon d'agacement. Parce que vous manquez cruellement de bons sens en nous critiquant ainsi. Mais soyez assurés que vos consignes seront respectées. Quatre dormira dans un lit de camp dans cette chambre, pour être auprès d'elle mais sans perturber son repos. Vous avez ma parole.

— Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayez pas de les protéger ? !

— Parce que je suis une native Sincère. Mentir, c'est pas mon truc. Alors quand je vous dis d'arrêter de nous provoquer, vous feriez de me croire... sur parole !

Cet idiot de médecin semble avoir compris la leçon, et il s'éloigne enfin, non sans m'avoir fusillé du regard. Je sais qu'il ne fait que son travail, mais son discours était totalement inutile. Même si tenir Tris dans mes bras m'a manqué, j'ai trop peur de lui faire du mal pour laisser libre court à mes envies.

Je m'apprête à entrer dans sa chambre, mais je me fige sur le pas de la porte. Je la vois me regarder d'un air interrogateur, mais avant de sourire en me voyant m'effacer et pousser Christina dans la pièce.

Je reste donc dans le couloir, tout près de la porte, mais assez loin pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. J'entends les pleurs de Christina, quelques mots comme « abandonner », « stupide », « plus jamais », mais surtout, j'entends quelques petits rires de la part de Tris.

Je leur laisse tout le temps qu'elles souhaitent, en faisant des allers et venues non loin de l'entrée. J'entends les bruits de pas avant même de les voir arriver. Je pensais à Amar et Cara. Mais je me fige en constatant mon erreur. Il s'agit de Cara et ... Caleb.

Je le vois s'arrêter net en me voyant, et faire même un pas en arrière, prêt à fuir. Il faut dire que je dois faire très peur, là, à cet instant précis. Même s'il est le frère de Tris, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et après ce qu'il s'est passé, je le déteste encore plus. Je sais que c'est Tris qui l'a menacé pour prendre sa place, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. A mort. Si elle n'avait pas survécu, je pense que j'aurais pu le tuer, au même titre que David. Et ma rancune, ma colère à son encontre, je ne la contient que très difficilement.

Cara le retient par le bras, et lui murmure quelque chose. Je le vois secouer la tête et essayer de reculer, mais elle maintient sa prise et le pousse même devant elle, tout en me fusillant du regard. Caleb fait un pas vers moi mais se fige quand il voit mes poings se serrer.

Ce serait si facile de combler l'espace qui nous sépare et lui planter mon poing dans sa figure. Une partie de moi s'en trouverait soulagée, et heureuse d'un tel déchaînement de violence. Mais ces instincts, c'est de Marcus que je les tiens, et je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec mon père.

Je serre les poings, mais c'est pour me retenir justement, pas pour frapper. Tris a été capable de lui pardonner, et de risquer sa vie pour lui. Certes, parce qu'il est son frère et sa seule famille désormais. Mais si elle est capable de faire ça, alors je le peux aussi. Pas sûr que je lui pardonne un jour, mais en tout cas, je peux ne pas lever la main sur lui. Pour elle.

Je recule d'un pas, puis de deux. Au prix d'un gros effort, je parviens à desserrer mes poings, et je secoue mes mains pour en chasser la tension que je venais d'y accumuler. Je prends une grande inspiration, puis invite Caleb à entrer dans la pièce.

Il me regarde d'un air totalement incrédule. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de ma part, et son cerveau d'Erudit doit être en train d'analyser s'il peut me faire confiance ou pas. Il fait un pas en avant, et ne me voyant toujours pas lui foncer dessus, en fait un autre. OK, il est prudent, mais faut pas que ça dure des heures non plus.

— Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis, je grogne.

Du coup, il se précipite et entre dans la chambre en esquivant mon regard. J'essaie de ne pas regarder ce qu'il se passe, préférant me concentrer sur Cara qui s'avance vers moi.

— Joli self-control, me dit-elle une fois arrivée à ma hauteur. Je savais que tu ne le frapperais pas, mais lui était persuadé du contraire.

— C'est pas passé loin. Je le fais pour elle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

— C'est lui qui serait à sa place dans un lit d'hôpital. Je crois que sur ce point, il est tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Même si tu ne le crois pas, il était vraiment prêt à donner sa vie pour elle.

— C'est là que tu te trompes Cara. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir pour elle, mais pour se faire pardonner d'elle. Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes. Alors que Tris, elle était prête à donner sa vie pour lui. Il ne mérite vraiment pas l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

— L'amour fraternel, ça ne s'explique pas toujours... Un jour, tu le comprendras. Mais pour l'instant, c'est normal que tu lui en veuilles.

Oui, pour l'instant, je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir un jour. Je suis fils unique, et heureusement. Je ne veux pas imaginer un petit frère ou une petite soeur subir la vie que j'ai eue avec mon père.

Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Caleb s'est assis dans mon fauteuil, et je ne vois pas son visage. Mais je vois celui de Tris, elle semble heureuse de le voir, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Parce que désormais, n'y a que deux choses qui me rendent réellement heureux : elle, et son bonheur.

Je crois que je pourrais sourire niaisement en pensant à cette constatation. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, et garder mes débordements sentimentaux pour plus tard, quand nous serons seuls, elle et moi.

Mon regard se pose alors sur Christina, et je la vois qui me sourie d'un air complice. Peut-être que je l'ai eu, ce sourire niais, et elle l'a vu. Mais elle le comprend, elle me comprend, et j'avoue, je m'en fiche qu'elle connaisse cette partie de moi.

— Bon, finit-elle par dire en se tournant vers Tris. Je vous laisse entre Prior. Je reviendrais plus tard, ou... Demain. Je crois que toi et le chien de garde à la porte, vous avez du temps à rattraper tous les deux.

En passant à côté de moi, elle me glisse :

— Encore un peu de patience. Bientôt, tu l'auras pour toi tout seul. Je vais voir à te trouver un lit de camp.

Puis elle s'en va, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Sa solitude me frappe alors. Will et Uriah, ses amis proches, ne sont plus. Il y a bien Cara, Caleb et Matthew, mais jamais ils ne pourront compenser les pertes qu'elle a subit. Et Tris, sa dernière véritable amie, c'est moi qui vais l'accaparer.

Je me fais une promesse en la voyant s'éloigner tranquillement. Celle de m'effacer le plus souvent possible pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule. La force de Christina, c'est de s'être toujours relevée, quelques soient les coups que le destin lui avait porté. Et d'avoir continué à se tourner vers les autres, à les aider, à les soutenir, même quand, comme moi, ils ne le voulaient pas. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrais lui rendre la pareille, mais ce que je peux essayer de faire, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas trop seule.

Christina est une personne formidable, qui ne mérite pas de connaître la solitude que moi, j'ai pu vivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur.<strong>

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (je pense que oui). J'avoue être assez fière de ce chapitre, et j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer un peu de l'émotion que je ressentais en l'écrivant.

Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, je dois maintenant écrire le chapitre 7, donc il y aura peut-être un peu plus de délai (et je m'en excuse d'avance).

Par contre, j'ai besoin de vous, pour un petit sondage. Pourriez-vous me donner votre avis sur cette question :

_"Pendant la dernière nuit que Tobias et Tris passent ensemble dans le complexe, la scène sur le canapé, à votre avis, est-ce qu'ils s'additionnent ou pas ?"_

Perso, je pense que non, mais j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. Donc soit vous me l'envoyez par MP, ou en commentaire, comme vous voulez.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015, pleine de lecture et d'écriture, et de Quatre/Tris/Christina.

A bientôt


End file.
